


KINKTOBER 22 | Exhibitionism / Voyeurism | Hisoka Morrow x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionism / Voyeurism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, One Shot, Self-Insert, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Day 22: Exhibitionism / Voyeurism. A self-insert fem!Reader one-shot featuring Hisoka. I DO NOT OWN HISOKA MORROW OR HUNTER X HUNTER.  For mature readers only.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter) & Original Female Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	KINKTOBER 22 | Exhibitionism / Voyeurism | Hisoka Morrow x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER 2020 Day 22. Exhibitionism / Voyeurism. Breaking your head out of the lusty fog, you realize you’re just an ensemble member in his show – but who’s the audience? This is a little different than my usual style I think, but I decided to try to approach this prompt in a different, more “subtle” (?) way (No condoms, as usual).
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4DibjQHUHZuNhlTBvOh5rs

Yellow eyes glint at you out from the corner, and Hisoka Morrow appears from the shadows like a panther, sleekly stalking towards its prey. 

“Don’t close the door.”

Something about his dulcet tones convinces you, even reassures you. Hisoka is dangerous, the second strongest of the Phantom Troupe, would maim and kill without a second thought. Maybe if the door is open, it’s a way out, it’s a way for people to come by and step in, it’s a way to scream for help, if things go horribly, horribly wrong.

 _As if he’d let you take a single breath to scream..._ you’d be dead in two steps. 

You leave the door, then, and walk hesitantly towards him. “Why did you want to meet me here?” you ask.

“It’s just where I happen to be,” he says with a shrug.

The capriciousness of his whimsy. But there’s still something coldly calculative in those yellow eyes – and Hisoka blinks, curves his lips, and the clown magician is all smiles.

“Come here,” he purrs, spreading his arms wide in an embrace both tempting and terrifying. He’s never been so… open, so intimate. Everything seems wrong. But you trip into him, feel those arms wrap around you, your own coming up to meet at his back. Hisoka squeezes you into the hug, murmurs your name, and strokes your hair.

It feels incredibly wrong, and incredibly right. You close your eyes, letting your guard down and pressing yourself into his body, his broad muscles warm against your body. He smells good, surprisingly, like bubblegum and vanilla. 

“I missed you,” he says, mouth at your ear. “We haven’t felt this good in a while, have we?” 

“Mmm,” you say, feeling an unrestrained tingle rush through your body. He turns his head, nudging against yours, and you meet his lips in a sweet kiss, velvety soft, crushing against you. His tongue parts your lips. You let him deepen the kiss without any more complaints.

_Wait – what does he mean?_

Your mind begins to race, trying to match Hisoka’s words to anything accurate in your memories, because this is, this _is_ your first time alone with him, _really_ alone – right? Your eyes flutter open, even as Hisoka’s mouth moves unceasingly against you, even as your body curves into him in response. You look at him. His eyes are open too, but to the side, not looking at you.

He’s not talking to you.

You lean back, breaking the kiss, and Hisoka moves persistently forward, shifting his gaze back to you with such ease it’s hard to believe that the piercing eyes weren’t always on you, the charming smile flittering over his face again. He lets go of his embrace as his hand moves to your jaw, cupping it in his clawed grip, the other caressing your hair back, away from your forehead. “What’s wrong, pet?”

He is talking to you.

He has to be only talking to you, _right?_ There has to be some exchanged smile or banter you can’t remember, there _must_ be, right? Talking only to you, only talking to you. 

“I – mmm – never mind,” you say, shaking your head free and tilting your face back towards him. 

Hisoka tastes like sugar and he’s a good kisser. His tongue dances gently against yours as he explores your mouth, his hands coming down to the back of your shirt and tugging it away from your body. He bites on your lip. It’s gentle and then it’s hard. He tugs and releases it to pause the kiss, pulling your shirt over your head. When he cups your head in his hands again, yellow eyes undeniably fixated on you to draw you back into the kisses, you taste a tinge of blood amongst the sweetness. 

His hands are deft at your back, unfastening your bra before you realized he didn’t need your help. You only realize he’s easing it off your shoulders when you feel the slight sting of one of his fingernails where the clasp had lay. 

“Let’s see that beautiful body,” he croons, easing your pants off next, so fast you’ve barely stepped out of them before you’re naked in the moonlight. His eyes are still so unwaveringly fixed on you, hungry, the panther circling and licking its chops. 

Hisoka takes your hands in his, guiding you to the floor with him. It’s cold, hard marble, beneath your bodies, and he wraps you in an embrace, smoothly rolling your body on top of his. “Down with you,” he says as he moves you effortlessly, eyes boring into yours, burning into you. He leans back and closes his eyes, as if the stone is a luxurious bed of pillows for his magenta hair to lavishly splay over. 

He looks so beautiful, too beautiful to be so dangerous. 

His eyes snap open again, straight to you. “You look good enough to eat,” he says softly, his tongue swiping over his teeth with his words. 

He grabs your thighs, pulling your closer, and you sit up uncertainly against his chest. “Hisoka, what are you – doing?”

“My pet,” he says in a purr, “I’m going to _devour_ you.”

He tilts his head back, eyes traveling down your body, looking you over, and coming to a rest on your pussy. “Get on me, now.”

He helps you, lowering your thighs on either side of his head as he scoots you closer. You look down; the yellow eyes meet yours. He whispers something that sounds like encouragement and grabs your thighs. His claw-like nails scrape against you as he coaxes you down to his face.

As soon as you sink, hesitantly, into close proximity, Hisoka’s tongue lashes out and you gasp sharply, almost losing yourself as you grind down on his face. “Oh, oh, _oh_.”

Hisoka licks at your pussy like he’s parched for your juices. He moans into you and it - _fuck_ , the sensation vibrates through you, and you cry out. He finds your entrance and explores teasingly, almost fucking you with his tongue, nails digging into the side of your thighs as you clench them. You reach down, already unsteady at his touch, tugging your fingers through his pink hair to anchor yourself. 

He tilts his head towards you, tongue moving upward as you tremble over him. When he sucks your clit you almost completely buckle on top of him, and his nails rake across your skin. His hands curl down to grip under your thighs and lift you higher over his mouth, relentless over every inch of your pussy. He traces your slit with his tongue, soft flicks becoming hard strokes as he goes faster over your folds, back up to focus on your clit. 

The effort of holding yourself up makes you shake, makes you writhe, and you throw your head back as you pull his hair. Your whimpers are trying to turn into words. “ _Hisoka, Hisoka_ -” you force out, trying to say something and yet having nothing to offer besides your moans. 

And that’s when you see him, or her, or whoever is lurking in the doorway, as you roll your back into an arch and cry out on Hisoka. It’s too shadowed to discern their face but you see the eyes, bulbous, lidded, completely passive in their hooded gaze. Their eyes are fixed past you, on Hisoka, as he works you over him with groans of his own. The eyes are unmistakably betraying their presence. 

It should scare you, but maybe your heart is racing too fast as you come closer and closer to a climax to accept the extra adrenaline. 

Or maybe, no one’s there.

Even as you turn your head to look again, more directly at the door and confirm what you saw, Hisoka grabs your thighs and gently nudges you. You swing your leg to the side and climb off, panting, and he sits up, taking your face in his hands again.

“Delicious,” he says, tracing his nails down your jaw as he kisses you again. You taste yourself on his tongue as he guides you to the floor, on your back now, and he pulls the jester shirt off over his head, an alabaster muscular statue looming over you. 

He pounces, leaning down and grabbing you, swallowing your wrists in his hands, kissing down your body from your jaw, over your chest. You arch your back, the gentle sensation tingling over your body. Your heart pounds in your ears, your sore pussy pulsing and begging for more. 

Upside down, the eyes in the shadows glint unmistakably at the two of you as he releases his grasp and moves further down to your stomach. 

“Beautiful,” Hisoka murmurs again, a long finger tracing down from your belly button. Your thighs shake as he comes to your pussy, rubbing gently over your overstimulated clit. He glances up at you, looks beyond you, smiles. 

You’re helpless, watching the two gazes laser in on each other, your body a forgotten tool even as Hisoka sinks his mouth back on you for a biting kiss inside your thigh. It hurts, it feels so good, your hips rolling towards him as he repeats on the other thigh. The eyes gleam at him, he looks back up in the shadows. 

And you must have blinked, because when you look at him again, Hisoka gazes only at you, and he’s pulled those paperbag pants off, kneeling over you with his cock in hand, a hunger burning in those yellow eyes. 

“Tell me what you want,” he says, his voice melting butter.

“I want it all.”

You’re not the one who says it, the voice in the doorway snaking through to your ears. But you keep your eyes on Hisoka, and echo them. “Give it to me, Hisoka, give it all to me.”

His smile turns gleeful, and he pushes inside you, hands forcing your knees so wide pain shoots up your legs. Your moan turns into a gasp as his hands dig into your skin when he pulls his cock out, rolling his hips backward, then slamming into you again. There’s nothing gradual, nothing easing, no time for you to get used to how he stretches your walls and pushes something deep inside you to a hot core. You rock your hips up to meet him, trying to match his pace.

Hisoka cries out, throwing his head back as he moves his hands to your hips, pulling you closer in and his strokes growing deeper and tighter. He’s not even trying to look at you anymore, and as you arch your back up into his body, you see those observing eyes, dilating in the dark, wide with lust. 

But you’re actually here, you’re the one Hisoka’s on top of and fucking with all he can physically give, and the arousal that awareness brings makes you moan wantonly, louder and louder, putting on a show of your own. Hisoka’s hands nails tighten into you in response and he closes his eyes.

“Yes, yes,” he groans. 

Your body tenses and relaxes in a crescendo as he thrusts, the person in the corner breathing heavily. Your hands move, desperate to express the energy building in you, fingers flexing and reaching. Hisoka’s body, kneeling and leaning, is too far for you to reach, so you touch yourself, one hand reaching for your swollen clit, the other reaching for your chest, holding yourself, pinching your nipple and moaning at the flashes of pain. 

“Oh good, pet, good,” Hisoka purrs in approval at one of you. 

“Fuck- Hisoka- fuck me, more, harder, please,” you moan, loud enough to be heard.

He puts his hand over the one furiously rubbing at the top of your sore pussy, and pushes it down, directing you to move harder. “Divine,” he says, voice ragged, eyes moving beyond you again. He moves in tandem with his thrusts and his strength keeps your own hand there as he plays with you. You feel yourself pushed to the edge, fingers unable to stop moving, slick sliding between the two of your hands. 

His hand at your hip pushes you down lower, your body curling up to meet him, and your eyes catch those of the voyeur again. They take deep, shuddering breaths, and you feel your body quiver in response to the quiet, composed observation.

You feel yourself clenching, Hisoka’s cock pounding into you, and you moan his name again.

“Hisoka - _Hisoka_ \- I’m so close, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna – ”

“Yes, yes, come, pet, come for me,” he says, his voice deepening into a cry as he comes close too.

“ _Yes_!”

“ _Yes_!”

“Yes!”

_Yes…!_

The voices mingle, and Hisoka pounds into you with a cry, his cock twitching and hands clamping hard onto your skin. You bite your lip so hard you taste blood again. He comes so hard he almost falls, even as you shudder and let out a wail on the hard stone floor as your orgasm ripples through you and crashes through your body, everything hot and throbbing and overwhelming. 

Hisoka’s hips slow, and he pulls out of you, rolling to his side and sitting up as you lie catching your breath, feeling your body pulse out of time, your lip hurting, your pussy sore, your mind in a daze. The cold marble against your back is soothing, even as the discomfort begins to clarify itself in your mind. The fog of lust is lifting as you pant, vision swimming in the darkness.

And when you finally force yourself back to the room, body aching in pleasure and in pain, both Hisoka and the mysterious eyes are gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and sorry for making the Reader a little dumb but – I think there are those among us who are horny enough for the pink haired man that we would let our guard down so completely! Sadly, I have to say I don’t think Hisoka eats pussy with real passion but for the theatricality, I’d believe he would… Oh, and- I did try leave the voyeur vague for your own personal fitting – Chrollo? Illumi? Machi? Maybe Feitan, since I know he’s well-loved too? Anyway, this was one of my favourite pieces to write so far this month! See you tomorrow :) *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
